


Cryptic Note

by ZabaniChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: A note from a man Naruto once knew in a past life, a friendship between 3 people that will never flourish, and a terrible secret revealed.ON HOLD STORY MAY BE DELETED. NOT SURE YET. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO TAKE THE STORY LINE TO NOW.





	Cryptic Note

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2007

4  
Cryptic Note

zabani-chan

Disclaimer: this story just came to me. I was watching Pirates of the Carribbean 2, and when the part where Bootstrap Bill delivered a message from Davey Jones(sp?) to Jack Sparrow, this came to me. I don't reaaly know if this story is going to be a one-shot or have chapter. If I get enough reviews telling me to continue, then I will. If not, oh well.

Here's the first (?) chapter

\- The Note-

Naruto woke up to the sun shining brightly in his face. He blinked a couple of times and rose slowly. He had a feeling that something was...off...about today. He looked at his calendar and sighed deeply.

October 10th.

He looked at his clock. 6 AM. He still had an hour before he had to meet his team. He threw the blankets off him and headed for his bathroom.

Within thirty minutes, he was dressed, washed, and full. He locked the door and ran towards the bridge, ignoring the looks sent his way. He knew they remembered what today was. The day the Kyuubi attacked.

He made it to the bridge with minor bruises and scrapes, and a few other-to-fatal cuts and broken bones.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" he yelled brightly, ignoring the pain of his broken arm. Their eyes widened at his state of being. Every step he took, every wave of his arm, sent more blood to the ground. His orange jacket was stained a dark red, and several gashes and cuts were shown on his open chest. His left arm looked broken and his face was just as bloody as the rest of him. Bruises were seen under the blood.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, finding his voice first. Sakura looked near fainting, and he steadied her by placing a hand over her shoulder. Naruto froze for second, losing his smile, but he quickly recovered.

"Nothing! I just fell!" he said. Sasuke glared at him, but remained quiet. A couple of hours passed. Sasuke leaned against the railing, Naruto sat on it, looking at the water below, and Sakura sat between them, leaning against Sasuke's legs. It made him uncomforatable, but seeing as she paled everytime she saw Naruto, he let her stay.

Sasuke vaguely wondered why so many people seemed intent on using this bridge today. Everytime someone passed, they looked at Naruto, glared, smirked, and walked away. He noticed that Naruto had evidently grown irritated or annoyed and turned around, now facing the people that passed, matching them glare for glare. Some people even came again, this time in small groups, and whispered amongst themselves while pointing at Naruto. They only left when Naruto's eyes flashed and growled, showing his larger than normal canines. They always looked scared and frightened everytime he did that, as though he was about to attack and kill them.

Another hour passed, and the people had dwindled. now, only a few travleres crossed, ignoring them. Sasuke thought it was a good diea to ignore them, because Naruto looked as though he would kill the next person who glared at him. He was breathing heavily as he tried to keep his anger in check. Sakura was dozing lightly, adn was now leaning against his shoulder, as he had sat down. Naruto had returned to his original seat, but he was now glaring hatefully at his refelction, as if it was the one mocking him. The sudden sound of metal slicing through the air made both of them jump up, causing Sakura to jerk awake and look around. A kunai planted itself at Naruto's feet, a piece of paper tied to its handle. He knelt and took off the note, opening it and reading. Sasuke watched as Naruto's tanned skin turned a few shaed lighter and his eyes grew wider with every word he read.

As Naruto read the note, he felt fear and dread settle in his heart. His heart rate had become erratic, and he stared at the note until Kakashi appeared.

Kakashi prepared himself for a yelling, but when none came, he looked around. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Naruto in confusion and shock, who was pale, wide eyed, and staring at a piece of paper. His own eyes widened as he took in Naruto's state of wear.

"Naruto." he said. Naruto gasped slightly and blinked, looking over at Kakashi.

"Yeah?'

"Why are you...so..." he struggled to find words to explain Naruto.

"You mean this?" Naruto gasped, pointing at himself, tucking the note in his pocket. He sighed.

"I can't tell you what happened...but..I can show you." he said.

"What do you mean 'show us'?" Sakura sked, confused, keeping her eyes on Sasuke shoulder. Naruto looked at her, understanding why she wouldn't look at him. She couldn't bear to see her 'brother' looking like this.

"After training, follow me at a distance...but make it look so it doesn't looked like you're intentionally following me." he said. They nodded.

"Well, let's get training." Kakashi siad, walking into the woods. Naruto soon followed, and after him was Sasuke and Sakura.

(A/N: I know this is going pretty fast, and there a lot of time skips, but I'm not good at detailing fights. The jist of the training was sparring.)

2 hours later

"Now make sure you..."

"We know, Naruto. Just go." Sasuke said. Naruto scowled, and frowned even more when he faced the village. They decided today was not a good day between him and the village.

"Happy birthday to me." he muttered quietly before heading off.

"Today's his birthday?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes."

"What is today's date?" she asked.

"October 10th." Sasuke answered immediately.

"Let's head after him." Kakashi said, jumping to the nearest roof and heading off.

"I wonder why Naruto didn't sound too happy." Sakura thought aloud. Sasuke looked over at her.

"Don't know. But we're about to find out. Come on." he jumped to the roof, and waited for her before racing off after Kakashi. When they caught up, they stepped back a little at the murderous look on his face, his eyes glowing with hate as he looked down at the streets below.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked tentively. He looked at her, his gaze softening slightly.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" she asked. He glared at the street again.

"See for yourself." he said harshly. They moved quickly over to the edge, and looked down. What they saw set Inner Sakura on a rampage and Sasuke nearly jumped down there, but Sakura had such a tight grip on his arm, he couldn't.

Naruto was just walking, not even bothering to look up. People threw rocks at him, sometimes mud, salt, or onions, which only made his body feel as if it were on fire. Otheres threw junai or shuriken, and sometimes slashes at him swords. One well placed hit sent him crashing into the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura nearly jumped down, but Kakshi grabbed the back of their shirts. They looked back and were about to ask why he did that, but he loked nervous, scared, and scerious all at once. A flare of chakra made them look back at NAruto. Red chakra had surrounded him, and he was slowly standing.

"Why can't you people understand?' he aske.d They noticed that everyone around him was frozen with fear, and the ninja among the civilians were reaching for their weapons.

"Understand what, demon?" one yelled. Naruto looked at him with fierce blue eyes.

"Can't you see the red chakra? My blue eyes? I f I couldn't control the him, my eyes would be red and all of you would've been dead years ago. Don't you get it?" he asked slowly.

"You're lying! No sixteen year old can control the Kyuubi!" someone yelled. Sasuke and Sakura gasped and looked at Kakashi.

"Do they mean the demon that nearly destroyed our village years ago?" Sasuke asked.

"But...I thought that the Yondaime killed him!" Sakura said, her hold on Sasuke arm tightening. he glared at her slightly, but looked back at Kakashi, silently demanding an answer. Kakashi sighed, never taking his eyes off Naruto.

"It's true. Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, but instead sealed him into a newborn."

"But why Naruto?!" Sakura demanded.

"You don't think that that Yondaime would seal something so powerful into a random child, do you?" he asked. Sasuke eye's widened with realization.

"He sealed it into his son."

Sakura stared at them both, then looked back at Naruto.

"Does he know about his parents?" she mumbled, more to her self thatn anyone, but they still heard her.

Naruto stared at them for aw hile before answering.

"Because my will is so strong, and besides that...me and Kyuubi's made a deal."

Several people gasped and backed away as far as they could, eyes wide with fear.

"Then its true! You and he are one! He can control you!"

Naruto spoke again, his voice low and cold.

"The only time he can control me is when I'm extremely pissed, and right now, I'm getting there. The deal, by the way, was that in exchange for me using his chakra freely, I'd let him kill Orochimaru. Pretty even, don't you agree?"

Sasuke unconsciously grabbed teh area that helf the curse mark.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly, grabbing his hand gently. He jumped slightly, and looked at her in confusion.

"Is it hurting?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes slightly, adn was about to ask her waht she meant when he realized what he was doing. He quickly let go.

"No, it's nothing." he said, looking back at Naruto. She nodded adn let go of his hand. Naruto walked on after giving everyone a withering glare, not looking back to see if his team had followed or not.

88

End


End file.
